


After Party

by KennaxVal



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Damien Nazario/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Kudos: 5





	After Party

“AHH-CHOOO!!!!”

Kai’s sneeze was just about enough to make the whole house shake and had me worried. If she was getting sick, I knew that she would be devastated. Of all the nights for Kai to be under the weather, surely that was the worst possible time. 

Ever since we defeated Eros, we were the toast of the town and for weeks, all Kai could talk about was the upcoming party hosted by Priya LaCroix. Apparently, everyone who is anyone was going to attend including Apricott Persimmon, Avery Wilshire, Matt Rodriguez, Raleigh Carrera, Victoria Fontaine, Jessica Clark, Cadence Dorian, the cast of The Crown and The Flame, and a whole bunch of other people whose names I’d already forgotten.

To be frank, the idea of rubbing elbows with a bunch of fancy celebrity types wasn’t my idea of a good time, but I figured it’s one of those things I had to do so I could earn some good boyfriend points. Now I was worried that the whole evening was ruined. When Kai is miserable, so am I.

When I opened the bathroom room, my fears were confirmed. Even though Kai still looked incredibly beautiful, her skin was pale and clammy, her nose was red and runny, and her eyes had a look of desperation that honestly broke my heart. This stupid party meant nothing to me, but it was everything to Kai and now she was going to miss it.

“Damien,” Kai’s voice trembled, “I better not go. I’m a mess.”

“Well, you’re the most beautiful mess, I’ve ever laid eyes on,” I reassured her and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Slowly, I guided her to the sofa next to the fire and got a nice, thick blanket, soft pillows, and even some stuffed animals. Despite the circumstances, I was ready to do whatever I could to make the woman I love feel as good as possible.

“I hope Nadia is doing ok,” Kai said tearfully, “we haven’t spoken in weeks and we always celebrate the Christmas season together.”

That hit me like a kick in the gut. I always hate feeling useless and there’s nothing like someone being sick to make me feel like I can’t do a damn thing. Punching the bad guys was something I could do all day, but it’s not like I could punch germs away. 

Kai is such a champ. Here she was burning up and barely able to breathe, not to mention missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime to meet all those flashy people that meant a lot to her and yet she didn’t have one word of complaint. In fact, she kept insisting I keep my distance so that I wouldn’t get sick too. Such a sweet soul caring only about others. It’s moments like that when I fall in love with her all over again.

Still, I wasn’t going to just leave Kai alone. The least I could do is rustle up some chicken noodle soup and fresh-squeezed lemon water to get her back on the mend as soon as possible. Luckily we had all the ingredients, so I roasted the chicken, chopped the carrots and celery, squeezed the lemons and got this to her so she could at least relax and binge-watch classic animated movies on Disney+. They may not be my thing, but at least I know she wouldn’t get triggered by seeing anyone who was going to be at that party. 

I kept asking Kai over and over if there was anything I could do and all she would do is smile and tell me I was sweet for asking. It killed me not to be able to do more for her when suddenly I got hit with inspiration.

“Kai,” I said holding her hand tenderly, “you’re going to think I’m a jerk for doing this, but I have to leave right now.”

“I always think you’re a jerk,” Kai said both laughing and coughing, “but that’s ok because you’re my jerk. Can you tell me where you’re going?”

I shook my head. “I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Kai’s forehead was hot against my lips as I kissed her. The fever was pretty bad, but the only way to save her night was to leave for the moment.

***

A couple of hours later, I returned home, walking inside carefully. Just as I suspected, Kai was peacefully asleep. I was relieved to feel her forehead and notice a drop in her temperature. She wasn’t out of the woods yet, but it was an improvement. Softly, I nudged her awake. When she sat up, she noticed a group around her.

“What’s this?”

From the shadows, Nadia walked to the sofa, kneeled down to face Kai and took her by the hands.

“Let’s just call this the after party.”

Kai’s face lit up at the sight of her cousin. I knew that seeing all those celebrities would be cool, but it was family that meant the most to Kai and not just Nadia. One by one, Hayden, Sloane, Steve, Khaan, and Alana emerged to greet Kai and express how sorry they were she couldn’t make it that night. 

It was beautiful seeing Kai happier than I thought she would be and as if this wasn’t enough, it turned out Nadia had another surprise in store.

“Hello, Kai,” a voice called out from Nadia’s phone, “this Avery Wilshire and I just wanted to let you know that Cadence, Raleigh and I are writing a song just for you. We gave your cousin backstage passes for our show and can’t wait to see you soon.”

Kai embraced Nadia in a tight bear hug and already looked back to normal. When it came down to it, there’s no better medicine than family, love and a well-timed after party.


End file.
